


The Charlatan Death Eater

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Marauders' Era, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his fifth year, Sirius Black faces prejudice</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Charlatan Death Eater

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

It had begun in first year, but hadn't actually hit the school until fifth, and it hit hard. The Slytherins suddenly had a dark power over the other students. Rumors were about that any Slytherin was bound to be a Death Eater, and to turn your back could mean your death. There was a soft terror that seemed to constantly be on the back of your neck when you were alone.

It wasn't until half way through the term, that other students began to hold a dark power as well.

Katherine Jenkins' brother, both Ravenclaws, had been convicted of killing three muggles and sent to Azkaban, ever since the news appeared in the Daily Prophet, Katherine mostly walked the hallways with her books clutched to her chest, and her head down, avoiding the suspicious stares and vulgar comments as much as she could.

The same went to a third year Hufflepuff, who's Uncle had been accused of murdering a Ministry Worker and for a seventh year Gryffindor who had been seen having a conversation with a Slytherin in the later hours of the evening.

Pureblooded names, were suddenly reasons for gasping, if said aloud. The Malfoys, the Blacks, the Lestranges, and the Snapes.

It was the non-Slytherins, who seemed to scare the most and were hurt the most. Olivia Malfoy, a Ravenclaw, was more often than not, seen alone in the common room, the other first years too afraid to make friends. Hampton Lestrange, a Hufflepuff sixth year, was suddenly shunned by his friends and housemates.

_Where to turn? Where to go?_ They would ask themselves. Being alone had never been an easy thing.

And of course, who had more welcome arms than the powerful Slytherins? Always ready for a new member to join their clan. Soon, Olivia could be seen talking with the first year Slytherins in the library, and Hampton would hang out with the older Slytherins in Hogsmeade.

They were not the only ones, suffering social displacement. Sirius Black had found more enemies than friends in Gryffindor Tower, his closest friends sticking determinedly by his side, sheltering him from the rumors of his feared name. James Potter frequently dragged him into doing childish pranks on the Slytherins, to keep him from brooding and not letting him become so downtrodden.

Peter Pettigrew would get him to play pointless, and endless games to keep his mind off the problems. None of them bringing it up, always skipping away from the actual trouble. Remus Lupin tried not to change his behavior around his moody friend, he continually reprimanded him for putting off his studies, and when the other young man was moping, he would simply sit beside him in quiet companionship.

As of now, the four Marauders could be found, Remus and James enraptured in a game of Wizard Chess they were playing, whilst Peter and Sirius sabotaged the boys' game moves.

"I wonder if he's used the Imperius curse on them." A fourth year's voice barely reached the Marauders' ears, they all automatically flinched, knowing exactly who was being talked about.

"Why do you say that?" His friend asked.

"Well, why would anyone want to stay friends with a Death Eater?" The title 'Death Eater' whispered, quieter. "They've obviously been brainwashed."

Remus watched as James clenched his fists, the knuckles turning a pale color. "King to E-3." Remus said, murdering his pieces in minutes.

"Nice game." James said, shaking his friend's hand with a bit too tight of a grip. The two young men exchanged meaningful looks, before the Marauders all retreated to their dorm.

They took out their books and parchment and began to study on Lupin's orders. This plan went on for about an hour or so, before James left to 'woo Evans' and Peter disappeared to Owl his cousin.

There was silence, except for the scratching of Remus' quill and Sirius fidgeting on his own bed.

Until--"Remus, why'd you do that?"

The scratching of the quill stopped, and a loud sigh was heard, and a tawny head looked up. "Do what?"

"Ah, come on Moony! Don't play daft, I know you better than that." Sirius said, looking tired.

Lupin let out a long breath, defeated. "I decided that the best way to keep James off that fourth year, was to end the game as quickly as possible and get us away from it." Remus explained quietly, almost ashamed.

Black nodded, rolling over and staring at the canopy of his bed. "I'm sorry I'm such trouble."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Remus said, the scratching returning.

"Yeah you do. I've always been an arse, and now my family's catching up to me...I can't see why you all put up with me." Sirius told his friend honestly.

"Now you need to stop acting daft, we all love you in spite of your arrogance and occasional moments of extreme stupidity, we put up with all the annoying habits we have--James' Lily obsession, and Peter's snoring--my--monthly situation...There's certain things we have to love about each other in spite of."

"You're quite the lucky bastard if your only flaw is lycanthropy." Sirius teased, but without the humor behind it.

"Well, I can name a few more." Remus smirked at his friend, the scratching of the quill stopping again. The tawny-headed boy looked down to see that instead of writing what he had thought had been 'eggplant' had amazingly become 'Sirius'. He shook his head, and scribbled it out.

"I couldn't." Sirius muttered, so low Remus didn't quite pick it up, too busy scribbling out that troublesome name, that had once more appeared on the parchment.

~+~

"Hey Black? Killed any muggles lately?" A voice hissed in his ear, Sirius cringed but kept up his pace, wishing for James or Peter...or Remus. He didn't like walking to class alone, but this was the single class he was taking that wasn't with the other Marauders.

"Do you like torturing those helpless muggles or are you just in it for the juicy Dark Arts spells?" A girl taunted.

_Only one more door, and I'm there,_ Sirius thought, reassuring himself. At last, he reached the door and slipped inside as quickly as possible, seating himself in the back of the room.

A magical note floated swiftly under the desks and to Sirius' surprised hands, the lesson had only been in process for a little less than half of an hour.

_Black--_

We all know about your brother, no doubt you are just the same.

Sirius studied it a moment, before the letter burst into ashes quietly, the Professor hadn't a clue of the disturbance. The boy's pale eyes darted around the room, looking for the culprit. But all he saw were the backs of his fellow students. All staring contentedly at Professor Vector.

Piercing stares from a clumped up group of Slytherins towards the end of class made Sirius shiver and glance at the door, wondering whether it would be smarter to get out of there as quickly as possible or to stay behind in hopes they would leave him be. He decided on the former, bolting out the moment class was dismissed.

He hadn't gotten far when he ran into a wall of burly looking seventh year Slytherins, blocking the walkway.

"Let me by." Sirius demanded, grounding his teeth together.

"I don't think we want to do that, do we boys?" Lucius Malfoy used his height to try and intimidate the younger student. "Wouldn't want a Black to get lost, would we?"

"Shove off Malfoy, you don't scare me." Sirius spat, readying himself to reach for his wand.

"Maybe I don't, but I know who does." Malfoy threatened, stepping away and letting the ebony haired boy through. Cobias Crabbe doing the same, staying near his leader's side. The big oaf was far too stupid to think for himself, sometimes Sirius was sure the older boy had forgotten his own first name, so much referred to as simply 'Crabbe'.

Sirius hid his hands hidden in his robes, to keep the seventh years to see his shaking. He only made it about ten steps ahead, when he felt something hard hit the back of his head sharply, the sound of malicious laughter the last sound he heard before he was completely unconscious on the floor.

~+~

Remus and James had just arrived to Gryffindor Tower when the pair was hit by alert stares and short looks of terror.

"Something happened." Remus muttered to his friend, as they walked a few cautious steps further into the room.

Lily Evans caused an eruption of whispers by standing up and strolling briskly to the two Marauders' sides.

"Evans?" James asked, a wary eye on her.

"It's about your friend--Black--he's been injured." Lily said. "How badly?" Remus asked immediately.

"I don't know, but...they say it was a sort of hate crime..." The formal girl began to stumble, now under the intense looks of the boy in question's closest friends, his family.

"Who did it?" James inquired.

"I heard it from Francis Crick, she said that the professors didn't know. They're checking into all the students who own a remembrall though."

"He was hit with a remembrall?" Lupin broke in, he eyes wildly looking at the portrait, as if preparing for a sprint.

"Yes." The red head continued.

"They did it because they think he's a Death Eater, didn't they?" Remus whispered.

"No, I don't think so--I think it _was_ Death Eaters..."

"Did you hear that!?" James screamed, his anger exploding all at once at the common room. "Would Death Eaters attack their own man!? No! You were all wrong about him!" Remus slipped away unnoticed, and James continued, "You're all damned idiots! Brainwashed my arse! We're the only people in this whole god damned school who stood by his side! You hear that!? You're more evil than he is! You're the devil! If he dies...trust me, it will all come back on you! All of _you_ for deserting him!"

James' face was red with rage and he stomped up to his dorm, not before giving the fourth years from the day before glares full of venom purged from the demons buried deep within his own soul.

Lily Evans stood their helplessly a few moments, scanning the room for a sign, when receiving none, the prefect rushed after her fellow fifth year, to prevent him from doing something daft.

"James?" she called, knocking on the door.

Below in the common room, a large amount of yelling and screaming could be heard from Lily and James, ending with Lily finally coming down the steps, furious with one question on her mind.

"Where the hell is Remus Lupin?"

~+~

The aforementioned boy was right in front of the Infirmary door, he silently entered looking around the familiar place. A room he connected with painful memories, of The Prank and his first full moon at Hogwarts...

"Madame Pomfrey?" He asked, searching around the room.

"Mister Lupin?" Pomfrey answered, her voice still disembodied. "Here to see Mister Black? I'm sorry, but he's not at all ready for visitors..." Remus walked toward the sound of her motherly voice.

"Is he going to be okay--?" Remus stopped short as he came upon the boy, caught Pomfrey's bloodstained robes, and Sirius' deathly pale face.

"I don't know Lupin, he's been hit hard, someone strong had to have done it. None of the students are talking, we have _no_ idea exactly how long he laid in the corridor before Miss Crick found him in a pool of his own blood."

Remus nodded along, kneeling beside his friend's bed a look of stony acceptance on his face.

"You know, Remus," Her voice softening as she reverted to his first name, "I only tell you these things because I trust you to be mature enough to handle it, I also trust you not to inform Mister Potter and Mister Pettigrew of your friend's condition. If anyone does ask you, you reply that he is uncertain and that's all you know. We...we don't need someone coming in during the night to finish up the job."

The boy nodded again.

"The Headmaster has a few ideas on why he was attacked..." She said an informational tone, "He believes students, who have been experimenting in the Dark Arts, have done this as an act of hate against Mister Black for not joining with You-Know-Who. Not that I'm making this official, or in any way speaking against the Black Family, but they are known for their Dark doings, and...some may find that reason to hurt Mister Black here. For not following with his family."

"Thank you." Remus said quietly, "For telling me. Is there anything I can do? Do you know--if he'll pull through?"

"You can pray Remus, and hope to Merlin that he hasn't suffered permanent damage it was quite the nasty skull fracture there. We won't know his condition until the morning, if--" Pomfrey stopped herself, pushing a sweaty hair out of her face.

"What?" Remus prodded, wondering what she had nearly said. "Nothing Lupin, keep quiet about this." Pomfrey shrugged it off. "No. Were you going to say 'if he lives until the morning'?" Remus' eyes never left Sirius' face.

Pomfrey sighed, unshed tears welling up in her hazel eyes, "It's a chance Remus, but I've given him a potion and done a few spells that _should_ prevent it. Now please, be a dear and go back to your dormitory."

Remus decided to play off Pomfrey's fondness of him some more. "Would it be alright...If I stayed here for the night? I want to keep an eye on him."

Pomfrey hesitated a moment, "I suppose, as long as you don't disturb him, it will keep me from having to do so...Come and get me if his condition changes." Madame Pomfrey set another charm on Sirius, before leaving, with words of sending dinner to him.

"Pull through Sirius, please." Remus whispered, "I can't live without you."

~+~

Throughout the night, Remus stayed beside his friend's bedside, watching his shallow breathing, making sure there were no changes. James and Peter stopped by a bit before nine, James still fuming, but having calmed down considerably since Remus had last seen him.

As the time slinked towards the early morning hours, Sirius finally stirred. He began muttering things under his breath, "No....go away...I'm not a Death Eater...I _swear_...go away."

Remus held his breath, listening to the other boy.

"Help me Moony, _please!_ " The voice whispered, louder. Remus' eyes widened, "I need you, please help me..."

"I'm here Sirius, it's alright." Remus said soothingly, but the other boy didn't seem to register.

"It hurt....so bad...you gotta help me Remus." The voice muttered softer. Then the boy just started screaming, maniacally.

"MADAME POMFREY!" Remus bellowed, turning around and rushing to her quarters, banging wildly on the door, bawling for help. She immediately opened the door and rushed out, still tying her night robe about her.

Pomfrey didn't need to ask, she simply rushed over to her patient, her wand at ready. She shoved Remus away, telling him to run as quickly as he could to Dumbledore's office, the Prefect should know the password.

When Remus returned with the older Wizard, Sirius was still screaming hoarsely. "What is it Poppy?" Dumbledore asked, his own wand out.

"I don't know, I don't know..." Pomfrey's eyes searched the young boy's face, hoping he would reveal his secret ailment. "It had seemed simple before, just a large amount of blood loss--."

"So you think it was a curse?" The woman nodded, petting the sweating patient's forehead.

Lupin stood, blending into the background, simply watching the scene unfold before him. A worrying sickness setting in. Was his friend going to die?

"I just don't know _what_ curse!" The nurse was quite obviously frustrated, her fists were clenched white, and she was looking at the headmaster with a look of terror and it was becoming increasingly harder to be heard over Sirius' cries. "I will not lose this student, Albus, I won't. I won't lose a student to the hatred and prejudice of this school's pupils."

"What are his symptoms...I can try and identify it."

"Simply what I have told you! A severe amount of blood loss and head injury! I know nothing else!" Her eyes whirled to Remus, suddenly seeing him.

"Lupin, did he do anything before he started--?"

Remus said nothing for a moment, his eyes closed in thought. "Yes. He called for me, saying he needed help...that it hurt...that he wasn't a Death Eater."

Pomfrey looked even more frustrated, but Dumbledore appeared enlightened.

"Hmm, he was apparently aware that you were in the room then." Dumbledore allowed a small smile, "There's still hope then. Tell him you believe him Mister Lupin, tell him."

"Tell him _what_?"

"Tell him you know he's not a Death Eater, that you'll help him." Dumbledore instructed.

"Um...alright then." Remus strode over and knelt beside his friend's bedside. The boy seemed timid, unsure of how to start. He took a deep breath, knowing that he had to try--if it could help his friend. "Sirius, it's me, Remus... I know you're not a Death Eater, I believe you. Who cares about what the rest of the school thinks, the people who _count_ know it... James, Peter and Dumbledore...I won't let them hurt you anymore, I won't let you walk the halls alone anymore."

Remus continued to ramble to his best-friend quietly, before stopping and looking to the adults in the room, "I think it's working--he's not screaming anymore." Indeed, the hoarse cries had lowered to quiet whimpers.

"You know, we all need you Sirius, your last name is exactly that, just a name. You accept me for who I am, regardless of its danger. We need you to lighten up our days with your silly pranks just as much as I need to have you around on full moons...I need you here with me Sirius, come on, open your eyes and say I'm getting sappy you great git!" Remus demanded softly, and just as those words left his mouth, Sirius did just that.

Pale silvery eyes looked directly into the werewolf's amber ones. "Moony? What the bloody hell happened?"

The dark headed boy looked to Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore.

"And since when, does Dumbledore hang out in the Infirmary with you and Pomfrey, Remus?"

~+~

It had been a week since Sirius had been let out of the Hospital Wing, with orders not to go anywhere alone. He hadn't been able to recall what had caused him to be there in the first place, he just remembered walking into his Arithmancy class and at that point his memory blacked out until waking up with Remus beside him.

Dumbledore was positive that dark magic had been used on the young Black, he'd cast a few charms on the boy himself, to prevent the curse from doing any more harm to him.

The Marauders were closer than ever, never leaving one another alone. They were a tight group that could not be broken, could not be hurt. But Sirius was quieter, hardly speaking at all, and if he did speak it was to Remus.

Sirius had the look of a rejected puppy when Remus wasn't around, his only smiles were when Remus was talking to him, Remus had somehow become Sirius' only source of happiness.

"James, what time is Quidditch practice?" Remus asked quietly over his breakfast one Saturday.

"Eleven, are you going with me?" Lupin nodded.

"Of course, someone needs to make sure you're in line." The boy tried to joke, but the underlying worry of his bespectacled friend facing the same fate as Sirius had made him insistent that James would never not have someone with him there and back to his practices, just like he was careful that Sirius and Peter were escorted to each class.

"Actually," A female voice interrupted, and all four boys froze and turned, "I was going to ask if I could go with you to your Quidditch practice, James."

Each boy just gaped, unused to having someone outside of their little group talk to them since the incident with Sirius.

James began to sputter now that he was face to face to his heart's desire. She'd begun to warm up to him more and more throughout the year, but was still a bit feisty towards him, more often than not.

"Uh--sure." James said weakly, "I won't need you with me I suppose then, Remus." The boy in question nodded, watching as Lily walked back to her seat with her friends.

"Maybe they're finally letting us back in." Peter whispered, the others just nodded. Sirius was studying the red-head with interest.

After Lily had asked to accompany James to Quidditch practice, it seemed to be an unsaid agreement of the Gryffindors, to allow the once popular Marauders back into the House. They were no longer outsiders, and James' popularity and charm returned full force and Remus was once again the bloke to go to for help in DADA or for advice and Peter for Herbology.

Sirius...on the other hand, was still being cautiously approached. It didn't help that he glared at everyone who came near. He trusted none of his fellow Gryffindors. He spent more and more time up in his dorm, alone.

On one such afternoon, Remus finally found himself fed up with Sirius' behavior.

"I'm not going to let him do this anymore. I'm bringing him down here to socialize if it's the last thing I do." Remus said, "I'll be back in a minute." He waved distractedly at James and Peter, and went up to the dorm.

"Sirius?" He called, finding his friend at the window seat, staring out the window where a fresh layer of snow had accumulated at the edges.

"Hello Moony." Sirius' solemn face broke out into a brilliant grin, and Remus almost didn't have the courage to say what he wanted to.

"We need to talk, Sirius." The grin disappeared.

"About what?" Black seemed worried now, fidgeting as Lupin came closer.

"About your behavior lately." The ebony haired boy's eyes widened.

"What? Do you mean the way I've been acting around you...or everyone else?" Sirius asked cautiously, and Lupin was suddenly aware of a feeling in his gut, the kind he usually got when someone was hiding something from him.

"Everyone else--you're avoiding the world Sirius and I think it's time to stop."

"I--I don't know what you mean." Sirius stuttered.

"Don't play daft, you know exactly what I mean. The glaring at well meaning people you used to be friends with, secluding yourself in the dorm. No longer talking in public." He paused effectively, "Is there something...you aren't telling me Padfoot?" Remus asked gently.

"No..." But Sirius wasn't looking Remus in the eye. "I just don't want to be around those people anymore. They aren't my friends, they left us alone Moony! It was them, not me! They thought I was a _Death Eater_ and they still do...Every time I look at them, I see the hatred and I can't stand it!" Sirius was upset, Remus noted the obvious. "They think I'm no better than the ones who--did _this_ to me." he gestured to the back of his head where a scar ran down his neck from the broken magical glass' cuts.

"Sirius, they were just afraid--they were stupid--and needed someone to hate. Because of your name they hated you, and you hate them for it...But once they saw beyond it, they wanted to be around you again."

"But I don't want to be around them." Sirius resisted, a childish defense.

"Then you are just as scared as them, what would I have done if James hadn't looked past his fear of werewolves and seen who I really was? But he did, and now he and I are still good mates. I gave him another chance to be my friend after he hurt me, by fearing me. Sometimes I'm afraid of James, of Peter...of you. Afraid one day you'll only see the werewolf in me, and shun me away. Afraid, Sirius. You have to be strong and realize you won't have anything if you don't. You can see past the fear, Sirius, they already have, you just have to give them a second chance. Maybe this time around, they won't hurt you." Remus paused in his somewhat quiet rant, and looked at Sirius. "Do you understand?"

"I shouldn't be afraid that they'll hate me again...I should just accept that they did it once, and go on." Sirius mumbled.

"Good then, so are you ready to come downstairs and Mingle?" Remus smiled encouraging as he asked.

"No...I need to tell you something first." Sirius said, "I don't know- -I don't know what you'll think. I trust you more than anyone to hear me out though. So please...just let me tell you, don't interrupt. Promise?"

"I...I promise." Remus was now the worried one, was Sirius angry at him?

"You see I--well...Before this happened I--" Sirius stopped, and the fight within himself was evident on his face. "I realized something about myself...That I had always kind of _thought_ was a possibility, but I'd never had true proof that was how I was for sure. Then it just--blew up in my face and I knew there was no way to deny it."

Remus had to bite his tongue not to say anything to him, he'd promised not to interrupt and he had never been one to break promises. "I...I'm not--I'm not attracted to girls, Moony." Both boys were suddenly blushing madly.

"You're not?" Lupin asked weakly, his voice unusually high.

"Um, definitely _not_."

"How--I mean. When--? No, that's not what I meant!" Remus could not seem to find the right words just then. "But you're so--good looking-- no! No! That's not what I meant either!" Remus was bright red by then, and Sirius was simply sitting there watching his friend stutter about. "I _meant_ you're just so shaggable--no--oh hell!"

"Remus Lupin, are you telling me that--you think I'm shaggable?" Sirius smirked.

"YES!" Remus let out a frustrated yell, "No! No! I don't--I--okay, so I do. I'm probably more gay than you!" Remus muttered unhappily. Sirius stood and tackled the boy into a hug.

"I love it when you're confused." Sirius whispered in his ear, before smothering the others boy's mouth with his own. There was not much more talking at all after that, once Remus realized that he was being kissed by his most craved for other being in the world and began kissing back.

It was one of the most mind blowing things that had ever occurred to him, in his entire life. To be kissed senseless by Sirius Black, until of course, he was shagged stupid by Sirius Black. That came only about ten minutes later, actually.

Their robes had gone quickly, and their shirts were ripped off as their hips banged against each other. Trousers were dealt with in a rush, zippers pulled down.

"Ah fuck, that hurts! Watch your teeth Lupin!... Never mind! _Never mind_ you git! Don't stop--Oh holy hell don't stop that--thing--with your--Unghh--mouth...Ah! Yes! Just like that! Fucking hell! Ah! Moony! Moony...I'm gonna--" A loud groan, and eyes squeezed shut. "Oh bloody fucking hell Remus!"

Remus licked his lips, looking intensely at his new lover, "You always told me I was good with my mouth."

Sirius could only whimper, and drag the other boy closer for another kiss. "Mhmm, love that mouth too. You are so gorgeous Moony, no wonder I lost interest in girls." The Animagus grinned crookedly at his friend, completely relaxed.

"Same for you--strutting around the dorm half starkers all the time. I thought you were an evil, evil bastard." Remus began biting at Sirius' neck, while grinding his groin against Sirius' thigh. "I have reason to punish you now, though."

"Huh...?" Sirius was still slow in his post orgasm state.

"I need to come Sirius! I'm not letting you have one over me." Lupin began to cautiously spread Sirius' legs apart, smirking as Sirius moaned appreciatively as he sucked his fingers and pushed one inside him, working the opening wider. "Mhmm, nice and tight. I could fucking come with just one thrust if we aren't careful now, Padfoot."

Sirius' erection began to rise again, hard and throbbing. Remus stroked it in time with his finger, while adding another, then scissoring his fingers inside further and adding another.

Black was by then, a whimpering mass of arousal and sweat, bucking up wildly into Remus' fingers, "Come on Moony, fuck me fuck me fuck me now! I'm ready! Just fucking do it, before I do you myself!" The aroused boy yelped impatiently.

"Alright then, hold on to your broomstick." Remus looked just as impatient as his friend, while he clambered upon the boy, getting situated between the long legs. "Hold on a second--" Sirius growled.

"Accio lotion!" Lupin caught his lover's irritation, "What did you _want_ me to rip you open?"

"I wanted to fuck, but at this pace I'll just come in your face."

Sirius leaned closer into the heat of Remus' body. Remus quickly slicked his cock, before wiping sweat from his forehead, instantaneously getting lotion on his forehead as well.

"I think this would work better--the other way."

"Oooh, Padfoot style?" Sirius winked, despite his horny state, he could still make jokes.

"Yeah, now flip over _Padfoot_." Remus helped his friend get to his hands and knees, and then mounted the other boy. He pressed his head inside and Sirius was unexpectedly silent.

"Is this okay?" Remus asked, trying to hold himself, fighting the desire to just shove in as hard as he could into the taller boy. Sirius nodded rapidly, before Remus ever so slowly sheathed himself inside the tight passage. "Ahhhhhh..." Remus hissed, gasping for breath as he attempted to keep control. "Soooo nice, Sirius. Ungh..."

"Oh--Gods...That feels really nice, Remus. Why didn't we do this sooner?" Sirius asked over his shoulder, panting.

"Because," Remus pulled himself out part way, "You, are an idiot." He angled to that special spot he knew existed, and after a few slow strokes, hit it.

"Shit! Ah! Shit!" Sirius screamed, and that was Lupin's unraveling. He let out a cry, before thrusting in deep and hard into Sirius, repeatedly hitting his prostrate, and Sirius and he were both yelling in pleasure, pledging love for one another and to their shared heat.

Sirius only last a few more minutes before clenching his muscles tightly around Remus' cock and coming for the second time that day. Remus moaned, biting into Sirius' shoulder and came deep inside of his lover riding out his orgasm for all it was worth.

They collapsed onto the floor, cuddling together for warmth on the cool floor, sweat and semen mixing together.

"I love you, oh so much." Sirius whispered, kissing Lupin on the nose.

Remus turned red, "Love you too."

"Didn't know you were such an animal though. The whole werewolf thing, I understood...but this...Ah it's just full of possibilities." Sirius grinned lopsidedly, he was about to say more when Peter walked into the room unannounced, and unwanted as far as the two on the dorm floor were concerned.

"Rem-AH!!!" Peter screeched, and fell back into the wall, banging his head. He rubbed it furiously. "GET SOME CLOTHES ON! For Merlin's sake! Thought you'd be covered by now..." The small blonde hissed, blue eyes shut.

The two, now embarrassed boys, jumped up gathering their lost clothing, struggling to put it on.

"Really Remus, if you couldn't get him to come downstairs and socialize, didn't mean you had to--" Peter gestured frantically at them and the mess they'd created. Peter began to chuckle, "Clean up the mess, I won't ever be able to do my homework down there again."

"You okay with it then, Pete?"

"Eh, why not? The whole tower was hooting and hollering when they heard the sounds coming from this room...Couldn't have turned it down, could you blokes?"

"Sorry." They mumbled.

"Some of the seventh years were making bets at how long it took for you to come Remus, they had to send the third years and below outside for that. I think Brown won--he said directly after Sirius did." Peter cackled at the looks on the ashamed boys' faces, and disappeared.

"You ready to mingle now, love?" Remus asked, holding the boy close.

"With you? Anytime."

"You know what I meant, Sirius." Remus said warningly.

Sirius looked at the door, leading to the Common Room, and sighed, "I guess I could give them another chance, if they can put up with listening to us have sex, they can be a pretty acceptable bunch."

"Great, now be a good puppy and take off those clothes." Remus ordered, stopping his friend in his tracks as he headed towards to exit.

Sirius gave his lover a confused look, "Why?"

"Well, you've been so well behaved, I'm only obligated to reward you." Remus smiled rakishly, before grabbing Sirius by the arm and dragging him into the showers.

~+~

FIN


End file.
